Dark troll
Dark trolls are the largest and rarest known species of trollkind. Though they can be found nearly anywhere they prefer darkness to daylight. Their tribes dwell mostly underground, emerging at night to hunt. Dark trolls have a tribal structure, in which physical power and cunning are held in great esteem. Tribal shamans offer spiritual guidance and divine magic when necessary. This is similar - but far more primitive - in social structure to Jungle trolls, the most civilized of troll kind. They practice voodoo, ritual sacrifices and even occasional cannibalism. Dark trolls are possibly the most violent of all troll species and are feared even among their own kind. Dark trolls attack with battleaxe or spear in combat, but they are by no means limited to using weapons. Even disarmed, they can be lethal with their claws. They fight without fear, relying on their natural healing ability to keep them going. A dark trolls favored class is barbarian. Dark troll culture is tribal and as primitive as their forest troll cousins. Dark trolls are more violent than forest trolls. They are also refered to as dark forest trolls ) They have no known capital, cities, towns, villages, temples or ruins. Little is known about their civilization, and in recent times, apart from minor nightime raids from their caves, dark trolls are becoming less and less frequent sights for some unknown reason. It is thought that dark trolls follow one of the most barbaric paths of Voodoo sacrifice, and are the most primitive, valuing strength over all other traits. They typically have purple or charcoal-colored skin. History Dark trolls seem to be located in dark forest areas of northern Kalimdor such as Ashenvale and Felwood, suggesting that they have probably had frequent contact with the Night Elves, but may also exist elsewhere, and have historically raided any who pass through their territories at night. Some have suggested that they are perhaps remnants of the proto-troll civilisation that eventually became the four other troll races, if so, then they would be easily the oldest civilisation on Azeroth, even outdating the Gurubashi and Amani Empires(though the Zandalar Tribe might argue). A group of dark trolls joined the night elves in the battle of Mount Hyjal. These trolls belong to the Shadowtooth Clan and have the units Dark Troll, Dark Troll Shadow Priest, Dark Troll Trapper, Dark Troll Berserker, Dark Troll High Priest and Dark Troll Warlord (the same as all other neutral trolls). Society Little is known of dark troll society, but it is known that their society contains Berserkers, Trappers, Shadow Priests and High Priests, and like other trolls, and that their war groups are led by powerful Warlords. During the last great war, these were the general classes of the dark trolls martial culture. More specific information on the roles each of these types of unit play in dark troll society is not available due to the infrequency with which they have been seen recently. As well, it should be noted that every neutral Troll race in Warcraft III had these units, and it may not necessarily be accurate to lore. Important Individuals *None known. Tribes/Groups *Shadowtooth Clan Units from the Blizzard Monolith Frozen Throne Scenario * Heroes ** Dark Troll Commando * Buildings ** Dark Troll Training Camp (provides food, returning point for resources, trains all Satyrs and revives hero) * Moving Units ** Dark Troll Enlisted (worker unit) ** Dark Troll ** Dark Troll Trapper ** Dark Troll Berserker ** Dark Troll Warlord ** Dark Troll Shadow Priest ** Dark Troll High Priest External links * Dark Trolls, Warcraft III Creeps. Category:Trolls Category:Humanoids Category:Creatures Category:Warcraft I, II, III Units/Classes